gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Boat Trailer
|wheeltype = Sport |flags = |modelsets = BOAT_TRAILER |modelname = boattrailer |handlingname = BOATTRAILER |textlabelname = BOATTRAILER |roadspawn = Yes (towed) |genpreced = |gensucced = }}The Boat Trailer is a towable trailer in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The trailer appears with metal framework and pads to hold boats in a secure position. It has a single axle with single wheels, with wheel arches fending them. The front of the trailer features a jockey wheel and brake. It also features nonfunctional orange lights on the main chassis. The trailer can spawn with numerous boats on it, including the Squalo and Dinghy. Once the boat is detached, it cannot be reattached to the trailer. According to the files, the following vehicles can tow this trailer: *Bison, Bison2 & Bison3 *Bobcat XL *Sadler & Sadler2 Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The trailer has low durability and low center of gravity, meaning it is very agile and can bounce around under the right circumstances when driving at high speed. It also has a tendency to unhitch from the vehicle on hills. When the trailer is equipped with a boat, it poses a threat in cornering as the boat tends to cause the trailer to tipple over, due to the lack of suspension. The player can also stand on top of a moving boat trailer without the risk of falling off.File data: vehicles.meta: FLAG_PEDS_CAN_STAND_ON_TOP Being a trailer, it cannot be driven, however it does feature its own handling line. GTA V Overview Image Gallery BoatTrailerTowing-GTAV-front.png|A Bison towing a Boat Trailer. (Rear quarter view) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Very commonly towed with Bobcat XLs and Bisons around Sandy Shores. It typically spawns without a boat in this area. *Sometimes seen with the Dinghy around Cypress Flats, although this is a rare scenario. *Sometimes spawns on the Vespucci Helipad, on the boat ramp. *Next to the Del Perro Pier, near a Sandking XL. *Rarely spawns on the beach area in Paleto Bay, next to a Bison. It tends to spawns at daytime and should not be too far from The Hen House (relative to the Radar). *Can be found parked outside a yellow house on Joshua Road, just north of Harmony and south of the rail-road bridge. A Voodoo may also be found parked outside. Trivia *Vehicles.meta indicates that the Seminole, Rancher XL and BeeJay XL were at one point able to tow this trailer, however these vehicles lack the tow hitch dummy to do so. It is also likely the Bodhi and Chernobog were able to tow this trailer, as they feature tow-hitches but lack any trailers in their vehicles.meta trailer data.Image: *Sometimes, while playing the Humane Raid - EMP heist setup in GTA Online, Dinghies may spawn on the back of trailers being towed by Bobcats and Sadlers. This seems to be a glitch, as the Dinghies aren't correctly fitted on the trailers, as they cannot fit entirely. See Also *Trailer - Another small utility trailer. References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Utility Vehicle Class Category:Uncontrollable Vehicles Category:Towable trailers Category:Vehicles with no manufacturer in the HD Universe